custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Remnants of the Great Beings
Remnants of The Great Beings is a serial story following Turaga Ekumas and his quest to find the Great Beings. Story Chapter 1 Outside the remains of the Great Spirit Robot Night time. Most people dread it, hiding in their huts. Typically, many believe that monsters emerge from their lairs and hunt anyone foolish enough to wander in the dark. While there are certainly such predators, darkness itself isn’t evil. The main reason most people associate the shadows with evil is because they fear what they cannot see. Monsters typically use to it conceal themselves, and as such, most people dread it. But while the dark can hide the most villainous of beings, it can also hold the most beautiful of treasures. The night sky is full proof of it. He could see comets streaking in the atmosphere, stars flicking like candles. Stars are fascinating things, really. They can either represent a massive fireball, or a distant world. Turaga Ekumas’ mind wandered even further. He knew that there was an infinite number of planets, of lands beyond their reach. Mata Nui had traveled across the known universe studying each world, and yet he has only scratched the surface of it. He wondered what beings lived out there. Surely, the varieties of life were as infinite as the cosmos. And somewhere, out there, were the Great Beings: The scientist-kings responsible for the creation of the Great Spirit, and just about every living thing that ever existed within the Matoran Universe. They once ruled Spherus Magna, but they had an obsession with creation. To satisfy their creative urges and the needs for the Agori, They created the Element Lords to watch over them. But when a mysterious substance, Energized Protodermis, emerged from the planet’s core, they lead their Tribes to war over it. And as they fought, the stuff was slowly tearing their world apart. Failing to prevent the looming cataclysm, they decided to try solving the problem from another angle. They built a massive robot, designed to study other worlds, how they worked and how to undo the upcoming damage. They created the Matoran to act as constructors, and to ensure its health once it was completed. They named it Mata Nui, their “Great Spirit”. Once he was completed, he took off and fled he planet, just as it was fractured. And over 100,000 years later (despite some setbacks and problems), he fulfilled his function as intended. Yet Ekumas cannot help but feel that something was off. If the Great Beings did indeed wish to return to Spherus Magna, why haven’t they returned? Why haven’t they revealed themselves after so long? Some of the natives seem to think that they abandoned their world, ran off to some other one. The Turaga found that to be highly unlike. “If they truly didn’t care about Spherus Magna, then why would they have even bothered to try to restore it?” he once asked. Those against his thoughts would argue no further. He heard footsteps approaching him. He whirled around, staff in hand and Noble Elda glowing. He sighed in relief when he realized who it was. Standing before him was a Toa of Earth, bearing what appeared to be a Kakama Nuva. He knew, however, that it was actually a Zyrlakpe, Great Mask of Infrared Perception. This, he instantly knew, was Toa Labyth. “Didn't think that I’d find you stargazing here,” Laughed the Onu-Toa. His old friend chuckled. “I just needed some time alone.” “Near that thing?” Replied Labyth, pointed at the pieces of the massive construct. Ekumas turned, gazing at the Great Spirit Robot. For the last few months, everybody’s been dismantling it for spare parts. Some of them have been used to build homes and villages, others for a makeshift prison. There’s still plenty to go around, and they were going to need all of it if they wished to rebuild what was lost. “Is there a reason for you to have sought me out, or are you here to join me?” Inquired the Turaga, with a hint of humor. Labyth smiled for a moment, though he did display a bit of seriousness in his eyes. “The council just got your request. They’re gonna have a little chat with you tomorrow morning.” “Council” was hardly a way to describe the new alliance between the natives of Spherus Magna and the Matoran Universe. Right now, it was little more than of group of individuals trying to form a new government. Tahu, Gali, Vakama and his crew, and other beings were part of it. Ekumas himself was somewhat part of it as well, though he didn’t have much interest in politics. All that mattered to him was that both worlds stood united. Ekumas sighed. “Very well. I’ll see them in the morning.” Labyth accompanied his friend back to their village. Much of it was built from the remains of their carrier, and there was still much more to build. Tonight, the Matoran and Agori workers would sleep. Tomorrow, they would resume their duties. And the two had their own share of jobs as well. Once the Turaga of Ice was safely back home, the Toa of Earth activated his Kanohi Zyrlakpe. Most of the world took on a dark shade of blue, with splashes of warm colors representing the sleepers. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Sighing in relief, he resumed his nightshift. This was going to be a long night… Later that morning “What do you mean ‘''no''’!?” Exclaimed Ekumas. Onua and Tarix shook their heads. “We just don’t have that kind of mind of manpower right now. Nor do we have the proper materials right now. We’re still recovering from all of this.” The Glatorian replied. “Besides,” Onua replied. “I’ve already sent a team out to the Great Jungle to seek out the Great Beings.” “Four beings, out to trek Bota Magna all by themselves,” Remembered the Truaga. “It’s been months ''since they set off to find our makers. They could be dead for all we know,” Ekumas slammed both hands on the table they sat at. “They can’t do this on their own. They ''need ''our help.” Onua frowned. “I’m sorry. I want to find our friends as much as you do, but we’re not in any condition to search them out.” Ekumas just stared down in disbelief. He couldn’t just leave Gelu and them out there. Nobody knows what could be out there. The whole idea was suicide. But Mata Nui asked of them for this, and he wasn’t just going to stand idle while time ate away at everyone. Defeated, he left the chambers, barely tilting his head up to see the sad expressions on face and Kanohi. He turned to see Lisfek, Turaga of “Silver”, walking towards him. He bore black, grey, and silver armor, and bore a Tryna-shaped Sanok. He carried a short spear as his Badge of Office, what was once his Toa Tool. They had known each other since they first became Toa, but they were separated from each other several years ago. They had only reunited after the Order of Mata Nui revealed themselves. “As much as I hate to admit it, they do have a point,” He said. “We need to recuperate if we wish to survive. I hate leaving my collages behind, but…” He bowed his head. Ekumas shook his head, walking right by his collage. Someone grabbed his arm. He turned to see a Turaga of various blues and a Noble Rau. He instantly recognized her as Nokama, one of Vakama's collages. “Actually, I might have something that can help you,” She said. She handed Ekumas a scroll. Puzzled, the Turaga of Ice decided to take a look at it. It was a map, one of Bota Magna. There were several places marked on it, places that have been untouched since the Shattering. Lein’s Drift, the Skrall Homeland, a Field of Mist, and… Ekumas raised an eyebrow. There was a question mark by one of the locations. It appeared to be deep within the jungle, far beyond a city of Vorox. He looked back at the Turaga of Water. “A wanderer from that area came by here earlier,” she said. “Said that he was hoping to make contact with the residents of Bara Magna. Claimed to be a member of the Earth Tribe.” The one of Ice raised an eyebrow. “Earth Tribe?” Nokama nodded. “Indeed. Ranuu confirmed that there was such a Tribe before the Core War. They were the only one not to partake in it.” “Why was that?” Inquired the other Turaga, interested. “They were tied to mother nature, were weary of the war’s effect on it,” She replied. “Their culture centers on farming, and they depended upon nature for all of their resources.” “Resources that they felt would be lost if they partook in the Core War,” Finished Ekumas. “The major of the Tribe was stranded on Bota Magna, including our visitor.” She said. “And where might I find this character?” Asked her collage. “He’s resting at the local inn here,” Guided Nokama. “And he’s hoping to bring some of the natives back with him to reestablish contact with his Tribe.” Ekumas smiled. “Thank you, Nokama,” And with that, he set off to find the mysterious being. The Turaga of Water pointed toward a small building not far from where he held his meeting just a few minutes ago. He pasted through the guard, a Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe, and into the inn. It was nothing spectacular, with simple furniture and a few select beverages. He could see the bartender giving out a glass of water to someone. That someone was a Glatorian in brown-and-black armor, bearing something atop his head. What was the word their precursors used for that kind of object? “Hat”? Yes, hat. The hat he had was long and round, likely to ward off the sun’s heat. His armor was a fusion of plant matter and metal, as was his sunhat. He had a spear on his back, alongside a crossbow and some bolts for it. The figure turned him, having a blade of some plant in his mouth. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of the Turaga. “You one of dem metal fellas from space?” The stranger asked in an odd accent, something that some beings might identify as being “country”. “If by “space” you mean the fallen giant in the distance,” Replied Ekumas. “Then yes, I am.” “You a Turaga?” The Earth Tribal asked. The other being nodded. “And I heard that you were wishing to reconnect with the other Tribes,” Said Ekumas. The warrior grinned. “Indeed I am. Just talked to that red fella, Ranuu. Said I could bring some of your folk back to see mine.” “Would you mind if I and a few friends of mine were to be part of your expedition back to your homeland,” Asked the Turaga. The Glatorian smiled. “I’d be much obliged, stranger. What’s your name?” “Ekumas,” Replied the shorter one, offering his hand. “Mutul,” said the outsider, shaking the old one’s hand. “We leave in three days,” He got off his seat. “If I was you, I’d use this time to gather your party and say goodbye to your buds,” He suggested. “We might be gone for months.” Ekumas nodded, watching as the newcomer left the building. He smiled to himself. This was the perfect opportunity. If this guy truly was from Bota Magna, then he might have a lead on the Great Beings. If not, well, at least they’ll have some new friends. He paused, though. The man did just say that they may be gone for several months. If that was the case, the he’d have to pack carefully and chose his friends wisely. The first one to come to mind was Bodrix, one of the new Toa he had recently transformed. Labyth was assigned as the trainer of him and another Toa, so those three were the first choices. He needed to find a Fa-Matoran as well. They make good navigators, and something told him that they were going to need one. Might have to bring another Glatorian and an Agori as well. He was going to need to play along if he was going to find his makers. Le-Matoran are naturally adapt to the forest, so it’d be wise to have one as well. Finally, a Nynrah Ghost might come in handy (assuming that he can find and convince one, that is). With a plan in mind, Ekumas set off to find his candidates. Deep down, he knew that there was a chance that he and his crew might not back it back. But it was a risk he was willing to take. In a few days, he was going to dive into the unknown. In a few days, he was going on the adventure of his life. Chapter 2 Ekumas walked through the busy streets, passing by workers. Low-class Steltians, Vortixx, Matoran, Agori, Glatorian, and even a few Skakdi were hard at work. They had all lost their old homes, and were force to build new ones. If anyone wished to survive, they had to stand united with everyone else. ''Hmm, Unity… ''Thought the Turaga. When the Great Beings created Mata Nui, they taught him Three Virtues to remind him of his mission. Mata Nui passed these lessons to the people within him, to keep him operational. Nowadays, they were reminders of a brave new world still struggling to stand on its own feet. These lessons in life were the key to survival these days. Though Destiny has little to do with their new life, Unity and Duty are vital to life today. The sounds of battle caught his audio receptors. He spotted Labyth facing against a Toa of The Green. He bore a Kanohi Mahiki and wielded a scythe, '*COLOR*''' eyes gleaming behind his Kanohi. This, he knew, was one of his successors. This young Toa was Bodrix, one of the next generation of defenders. Labyth swung his mace toward the bearer of Plantlife, the latter easily ducking under the blunt weapon. He tried to strike with his scythe, only to be pushed back by an unnatural landslide. Stumbling a bit, he was knocked over by the Toa of Earth’s swing. The younger one reached out, vines wrapping around his opponent. The ebony Toa easily broke free, making another strike toward the blue-green armored fellow. Bodrix tried to block the attack, but his weapon was knocked out of his hands in the process. He dodged another attack, and then flipped over the stronger Toa as another earthquake shook the ground. He called forth more vines, this time flinging thorns at Labyth. Some managed to nick him on his armor, but he brushed them off. The rookie used another vine to retrieve his weapon, catching it in his hands. The Bo-Toa charged, letting out a battle cry as he did. The Onu-Toa followed, mace close to the ground. Just as they were closing in, however, Bodrix changed direction at the last second. He slid to the left, stretching his scythe out as he did. The blade grabbed the former Toa Hagah by the feet, tripping him over. Before he hit the ground, though, he managed to grab the weapon. Yanking on it as he crashed, he pulled his opponent toward him. Or rather, his fist. The other’s Mahiki collided with the free hand, knocking the wind out of him. He fell onto his back, hardly able to stand. Labyth’s metallic foot nested itself on his chest, its owner grinning back at him. “Well played, rookie,” Laughed the victor, offering the loser his hand. Bodrix smiled, taking the winner’s hand. As he was being helped back up, the two heard someone clapping. They turned to see Ekumas approaching them. “An excellent display of finesse,” The Turaga of Ice cheered. The Toa of The Green jumped, surprised to see him. “T-tuh-Turaga Ekumas!” He stuttered, quickly bowing his head in respect. “At ease, Bodrix,” Said Ekumas, holding his hand up. “How’d the meeting go?” Labyth asked. The Turaga frowned. “Not well, I’m afraid. They said that they lacked the resources and manpower for a search party. Still,” He glanced around, making sure no one was around. Once he was certain, he walked up to both Toa and whispered into their audio receptors. “There is a traveler from the Earth Tribe wishing to remake contact with the other Tribes. And he is more than willing to allow members our kind and theirs to join him in the journey back.” “And you plan on using this as cover for your quest, aren’t you?” Bodrix whispered back. A sly smile appeared on the elder’s Elda. “Maybe,” He admits. “So who else is involved in this?” Labyth inquired. Ekumas frowned. “That, I do not know. I’m certain that Mutul has already picked the Spherus Magnan side of the party by now. I’ve considered Ramita as one potential candidate, and I do intent on having a Fa-Matoran, Le-Matoran and a Nynrah Ghost along as well.” Bodrix’s crystalline optics nearly popped out. “A Nynrah Ghost? Seriously!?” “And how do you plan on convincing one of them to join us?” Laughed the Toa of Earth. “They specialize in many things, but sociality ain’t really one of their strongpoints.” The Turaga had a firm look on his Kanohi. “If we’re going to find our makers, we at least need someone who has some insight in technology.” “Hmm, good point,” The former Toa Hagah admitted. “Ramita’s with some Matoran right now,” Said the Toa of The Green. “They’re out near one of those new lakes. Maybe some of them would be worthy candidates?” The Turaga let out a quiet ‘hmm’, scratching his chin. “Perhaps. Lead the way.” Ekumas followed the two Toa, wondering what Ramita was doing with the Matoran. She was another one of his successors, bearing a portion of his Toa Power. If memory serves, she was once a Ce-Matoran. Now she was a Toa of Psionics, a mystic of sorts. As they walked through the village, they began to notice the number of workers decreasing. It became obvious as to why when they reached the lake. The land around it was littered with practice dummies and wooden weapons. There were targets set up as well, each one in a different state than the others. This was the training ground. And there, near the water, was Ramita. She was clan in gold-and-blue armor, bearing a Kanohi *MASK* 'and '*COLOR* eyes. In her hands was a simple staff, likely for channeling her powers. She was standing before a group of Matoran, many of them wielding wooden swords. Two of them were fencing against one another. One was a Fa-Matoran, bearing a Kanohi *MASK* 'and '*COLOR* eyes. The other was a Le-Matoran, bearing a Kanohi *MASK* 'and '*COLOR* eyes. The crowd cheered and jeered, watching as the two fought. Ekumas walked up to the female Toa, letting out an “ahem”. She turned to meet his icy eyes, surprised by his presence. “Turaga!” She whispered. “What brings you here?” Bodrix leaned in. “He’s managed to work out a deal with that Mutul guy. He says that some of us can head back north with him.” Ramita smiled. “And I suppose that we’re all a part of this?” “And some Matoran,” Added Labyth. “You wouldn’t happen to know of a good Le-Matoran, Nynrah Ghost, and Fa-Matoran, would you?” “The Ghost, no,” Replied the Toa of Psionics. “But the other two,” She pointed toward the combatants. By that point, the fight was over. The Le-Matoran stood over the Fa-Matoran in triumph. Ekumas walked over to the two, helping the defeated one up. “Well played, young ones,” He praised. “Tell me, what would your names be?” “The name’s Rifu,” Replied the Le-Matoran. “Polzuk,” Said the Fa-Matoran. The Turaga smiled. “How would you two like to join us on a journey up north?” Both Matoran just stared at him, then at each other. “You mean, you want us to join you?” Asked Polzuk. The elder of Ice nodded. “Then consider us your Leaf-Runners,” Said Rifu as they bowed. “Excellent,” Said Ekumas. He turned to the other Matoran. “Would anyone else like to volunteer?” Another raised her hand. She was a Vo-Matoran, bearing a Kanohi Pakari. “Me,” She said shyly. “And you would be?” “Siretii,” She replied meekly. ‘Well then, is there anyone else willing to hop aboard?” No one else responded. Just as the group was about to take their leave, they heard someone scream. They ran toward the source, leading them to a small hill. They could make out a few more Matoran alongside some Rahi. One in peculiar caught their interest. Riding on the back of a Burnak was a Fe-Matoran, bearing a Kanohi *MASK* and *COLOR* eyes. The Rahi itself bore a black head and feet, light-blue limbs, yellow eyes, and a white body. They could see a Le-Matoran shouting something at him. He was shorter than most Matoran, and bore claws instead of hands. His yellow eyes gleamed through his Mahiki as he waved at the creature. “Quit hollering! You’re agitating him even more!” Cried Piruk. “He-''wah!'' Already-''whoa!'' Was-''yah!'' To begin-''ah!'' With!” Grunted the Fe-Matoran, clinging onto the beast for his dear life. Piruk’s pet Burnak eventually managed to shake the rider off. The Fe-Matoran flew into the air and landed mask-first before the company. Cursing under his breath, he rose and whipped the dirt off of himself. He jumped back (and yelped a bit) when he noticed someone before him. “Geez. For a Nynrah Ghost, you sure make a lousy shepherd,” Commented Piruk. “Hey, we build and craft, not herd Rahi!” Ranted the Fe-Matoran. Ekumas’ eyes nearly popper out at the term “Nynrah Ghost”. It nearly took all of his willpower not to grin at the realization. “And I presume that you’d rather serve as a craftsman than a caretaker?” The Turaga said. The Matoran frowned. “Yeah, but everybody else already took the job. Besides, there’s more to life than wielding stuff. Might as well try my hand at the other things in it.” “Would exploring count as one?” Asked Ramita. The crafter’s eyes gleamed a bit. They caught his attention. “Off to where?” He inquired. “To the north,” Ekumas replied. “A native of the Earth Tribe wishes to remake contact with the people originally stranded on Bara Magna. He is allowing some of us to return with him.” The Fe-Matoran paused for a bit. “Heard that their armor’s supposed to be a fusion of plant matter and metal. That true?” “Indeed,” Confirmed the Turaga of Ice. The Nynrah Ghost pondered for a bit, hand on his chin. “Count me in,” He finally said. “Name’s Yelta, by the way.” The older one held out his hand. “Ekumas,” Once the two shook hands, the party was whole. Or at least, the Matoran side of it. Ekumas wondered if Mutul would be choosing some of the Spherus Magnans himself. He’ll have to talk to him about that later. For right now, though, they had a trip to prepare for. “We will be leaving in three days,” He informed. “Gather whatever materials you need for the voyage. It may be months before we return, so be sure to bid your friends farewell.” The group nodded in unison, scattering about and returning to their homes. Ekumas wandered back to the makeshift village, passing by some of his kind’s precursors. He couldn’t help but over hear a couple of them. “You hear about that guy from the Earth Tribe?” Asked an Agori. The other shook his head. “Nope. Thought most of them were wiped out back in The Shattering.” “They survived, actually. They were stranded on one of the moons, Bota Magna.” “Huh,” responded the second. “Always wondered if anything was up there. Now they’re back to Spherus Magna?” “Yep,” Replied the first. “They sent that one of their own down here to reconnect. Now he’s bringing some of us and some of those outsiders back with him.” “Those Matoran guys? Better him than us.” “I hear ya.” Ekumas frowned. Some of the natives still don’t exactly trust the immigrants, and vice versa. Even after fighting against Teridax’s legions together, there’s still some tension between the two worlds. He can’t exactly blame them, though. They’ve had to compete with one another for so long, and they still have competition hardwired into their brains. They don’t need to fight among one-another to survive anymore. Mata Nui and the Great Beings ensured that Paradise would return. Many still feel that the Great Beings abandoned them in their darkest hour. Resentment can be quite the blindfold. He wondered who would accompany them in their journey. He knew for certain that at least one Glatorian and one Agori would join them. He couldn’t help but wonder the size of their party as well. It’ll likely be at least ten individuals making up the expedition. He just hoped that there’d be enough supplies for the group to last. The north might have an abundance of resources, but hardly anyone here knows what’s safe and what isn’t. Not to mention that several criminal minds have escaped during the chaos of the aftermath. They had only one guide for their trip, and they had to protect him at all costs. They’re risking a lot in this trip. He bumped into something metallic. Returning to the real world, he found himself at his own front door. Opening it, he slipped inside and shut it back. He was somewhat embarrassed that he let himself become so lost in thought. He glanced around, making sure no one had been looting his home. His worldly possessions were still here, thankfully. His furniture was still here; a simple table, a small desk, a self for various texts, chest, and his old weapons rake. He walked toward the last thing, placing his staff among his old Toa Tools. He inspected the Kanohi masks on it as well. One was a Noble Rau, another a Noble Ruru. The last one, though, was a Great Mask of Conjuring'. '''He had replaced it with an Elda during the Reign of Shadows, hoping that he’d find something to bring down the Makuta. When he became a Turaga, the Elda changed with him and not his primary mask. The mask was battered and worn, chipped a bit around one of the top corners. This mask had helped him in his journey alongside his friends, Lisfek and Juleva. They dove into countless dungeons and ruins in search of truth, and this mask saved their armor-plates on more than one occasion. When they were captured by the Brotherhood, though, Ekumas sought them out. He came to learn that they were drained of their Toa Power, and were rescued by some of their fellow cellmates. They banded together to stop an operation down in the Southern Islands, to save an unknown people. He had forgotten the name of it and the race, and they likely succeeded in ending it anyway. Lisfek was writing about his times on that “''Unoyr” island and the group, the last time he checked. Placing the mask back onto its spot, he made his way word his desk. There was a jar of ink, a father, and a partially written book. He was still adjusting to the move from stone tablets to paper. He wasn’t the most elegant in the Agori format, but he did a decent job. Taking a sit, he began writing another entry in it. Nobody lives forever, that he knew very well. Still, he could leave something for the next generations behind. He was almost done with writing own his own biography. These, he knew, would be his last entries for this journal. Soon, he would leave it behind and take a fresh, blank one for the road ahead. He was going to need another journal for the future. Chapter 3 TBW... Characters * The Expedition ** Mutul ** Ekumas ** Labyth ** Bodrix ** Ramita ** Rifu ** Polzuk ** Siretii ** Yelta * The "Council" ** Tahu (mentioned only) ** Gali( mentioned only) ** Onua ** Ranuu (mentioned only) ** Tarix ** Vakama (mentioned only) ** Nokama ** Lisfek * An unnamed Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe Trivia * Some of the Kanohi and eye colors for the characters are missing. This is because Ahpolki Inika currently has no idea for what they should be yet. ** He does intent on starting a contest regarding their appearance around January. Alternate Covers Remnants Of The Great Beings 3.jpg Remnants Of The Great Beings 1.jpg Remnants Of The Great Beings 4 V2.jpg Category:Stories